Rain Drops
by LillithAltair
Summary: When a mysterious arrow comes forth during a raging storm, a Team Rocket member is fallen. Can the Rockets pull through for each other and overcome this test? And who is behind all of this? Rocketshippy
1. Chapter 1

****

Rain Drops

Chapter 1

The female third of the team blinked, as a tiny raindrop landed on her eyelid, waking her up. The male third of the team looked over to where his female companion was wakened by the oncoming storm, then looked into the forming storm clouds. The last third of the team looked down 200 feet to the ground from up in the hot air balloon while thinking of where to land. Then the three members all looked up from inside the balloon to the clouds, then to one another.

"We should land the balloon soon, it isn't safe traveling through a storm," said James, whose turn it was to navigate.

"Meowth! My fur's gettin' wet! Let's land dis ting," said the talking Meowth, scanning the surrounding forest for a decent landing spot. "Over dere!" He said after a moment, pointing to a tiny clearing in the woods.

"How's that sound, Jessie?" James said, looking to his partner in crime, who was annoyed by the cold and by being woken up. "Whatever, just make it quick," she replied and snuggled back into the corner of the balloon she had been sleeping in.

After a few minutes of descent and trained maneuvering, the trio was able to land safely in the small clearing. By now, it was pouring, and everyone was soaked.

"Hurry, let's get to a shelter quick, I think there was a Team Rocket cabin over there in that direction if I remember correctly," said Jessie, pointing in the direction of a small mountain range a few miles away. James and Meowth started gathering needed supplies, muttering complaints under their breath. 

"Hurry, hurry!"

"Maybe if you helped us, we could go fasta!" Meowth angrily spat at Jessie. Meowth hated being wet most of all and Jessie's little bossy comment didn't help with his attitude.

Jessie glared blue eyes angrily at Meowth, about to whip out one of her fans.

"Here, Jessie, this is your pack," James quickly intervened, trying to keep everybody civil, especially since it was really starting to pour--and their umbrellas and rain gear were destroyed the last time they blasted off. Jessie sighed, knowing and silently agreeing that James' intervening was for the best. She then grabbed her pack and the trio headed for the cabin Jessie had spoken of.

***

"You said the cabin was a few miles away in dis direction! I hate gettin wet, and you are makin Meowth angry!" Said Meowth, with sharp claws ready to strike at Jessie. They had been trudging in the rain for hours (they lost count) and were all weary, wet, and muddy.

"It is over here, we're almost there! And don't get snappy at me! James and I hate the rain as much as you, Meowth! Now bug off, cat!" Jessie said, kicking Meowth out of her way.

"Dat does it!" The cat pokemon scratch attacked the already angry redhead.

"Aaah! My perfection!" Jessie hit Meowth with a paper fan, which didn't have any effect on Meowth because it was soggy from the rain. "*sigh* Oh well." Jessie decided to forget the whole incident because she figured that she already looked like a disaster from the rain, so why bother.

A few minutes later...

"Jessie, is that it?" James said, pointing in a different direction, through the trees to a cabin that was well hidden by the thick foliage. Lightning and thunder now started to manifest in the sky.

"Where? I don't see anything."

"Through those trees. Is that it?"

"Um....no, but that is just as good as any other cabin." They all headed for the cabin, Meowth mumbling under his breath about the rain and lighting. As they walked towards the cabin....

****

***

"Ash, we have to get out of this rain, Togepi is soaked, he could get sick...and so could the rest of us," said a scrawny carrot-top girl.

"Yeah, Ash, this rainstorm is turning into a lightning storm, it isn't safe. Do you even know where we are going for shelter? Let me see the map," said the older, hormone-struck, eyeless teen.

"Uhh...," Ash sweat-dropped, again, lookin like a complete moron. "I thought you had the map."

"Please tell me you are joking, Ash Ketchum," Misty said hopefully, but it sounded more like a question. Brock and Misty both looked at Ash, who was tapping his two index fingers together, knowing it was his fault they were lost once again.

"Ash!!! We are lost! AGAIN!" screamed Misty.

"Okay, calm down. We obviously don't have a map," said Brock, looking at Ash when he 'obviously', "so we will have to find a shelter on our own. Let's head towards those mountains, there should be cave, cabin, or Pokecenter or something." Thinking of Nurse Joy, his eyes glazed over when he mentioned the Pokecenter.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu in agreement , and they headed for the mountains. After a while, Misty stopped.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Mist?" Asked Ash.

"Come to think of it, I thought I heard something too, it sounded like a big boom or crash, but I could just be hearing things in this storm," added Brock. All of a sudden, rain started pouring down even harder and all three started running towards the mountains, which were nearby. Lightening crashed, followed by thunder, which ripped through the sky in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

.....lightning hit the tree ahead of Team Rocket, causing it to split and fall--towards them.

"James! Meowth! Watch out!" Cried Jessie, warning her team. They heard the sickening crack of the tree as it fell towards them, and looked up to the oncoming tree. Jessie, who was walking farther behind her shocked teammates, charged towards them to push them out of the way. James and Meowth were still staring at the oncoming tree.....each second seeming like minutes as James managed to turn hid head to see Jessie running towards him and Meowth. It finally snapped in James' mind to run out of the way of the tree, so he did...he ran as fast as he could and didn't stop till he heard the sound. He heard the cracking of the tree hit the ground, he thought he heard something else.

Jessie's scream. The amount of rain falling seemed to double that second. 

He had been quickly turned on his heel, making Meowth, who had been hanging on his back, fly off. James had his eyes locked on the unsettled area where the tree impacted with the ground. After reaching the tree, he frantically began searching for Jessie through the wet, debris-filled air. He heard a faint moan from under a nearby branch. Through the setting debris he saw a black glove and a streak of red.

He saw Jessie laying on her side, her back towards James, covered in small branches and debris. 

"Jessie! Jess-," James called out Jessie's name while starting to remove the debris from her slender form, but stopped short. As he removed a branch, he noticed red everywhere, and it wasn't her long mane of hair.....it was blood. It was all over her back, coming from her left shoulder blade. James winced when he saw the blood, felling slightly light headed, and his stomach lurched with sympathy pain. 

"Jess? Jess? Can you hear me?" He asked, almost afraid.....in case....no, he couldn't.... wouldn't think that. Jessie moaned in reply as James turned her over to face him, with tears in his eyes. 

As James did this, Jessie let out a horrendous scream of pain through the surrounding mountains, then passed out from pain and exhaustion. James was now crying because he knew she was injured and he had rolled Jessie to face him, thus inflicting her with pain. Now, with Jessie in his arms, looked again to see blood all over her tattered shirt. The aerodynamic end of a wooden shaft protruded from the back of her left shoulder, the arrow tip had entered from her back obviously, but James couldn't find the tip protruding through the front. 

"Oh God, Jess," James said into the chilly air, lifting Jessie off the ground; now careful of the arrow.

"Hey James, Where's Jess? I tot she was right behind us when she pushed us outta da way. Hey, watcha doi-," Meowth was catching up to James but stopped short as James stood up and slowly turned around. Then Meowth saw who lay in James' arms. To Meowth, James seemed very tall that moment. 

James looked from the crimson covered woman in his arms to the cream colored cat with tears forming mournful rivers through the dust on his face, and spoke to him. He spoke to him in an eerie, deep, solemn voice, full of meaning and concern, the cat had hardly ever heard James use.

"Meowth.....we have to get to that cabin." 

"Follow me," nodded Meowth with understanding. He had no idea what had happened to Jessie, but he knew it was serious...and by the look in James' eyes and the tone in his voice, he meant they needed to get to that cabin now! Whatever had happened, Meowth could tell Jessie had lost a good amount of blood, and would ask questions later. 

With that, he headed off running towards the cabin, James closely at his heels- but still mindful of the arrow in his partner's shoulder.

* * *

"That's it! Noctowl, go!" Cried a frustrated Ash. "Try and find us a shelter. I know it's raining, that's why we need you, Noctowl. Just watch out for the lightning clouds!" He cried as Noctowl flew off through the trees.

A minute later, Noctowl returned and motioned in a direction where shelter was found. The twerps followed Noctowl through the woods.

"What the-?" Brock asked.

"What was that?" Misty questioned also.

"Huh?" Ash stupidly asked. Brock and Misty simply ignored Ash.

"Am I seeing things or did you see it too, Brock?"

"I saw it too, I wonder what it was. Should we find out?"

"Find out what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Brock and I saw something red and white moving through the trees. I wonder if it was a Pokemon." Knowing that the chance of catching a Pokemon would intrigue Ash to go after it, Misty said that what she saw could be a Pokemon, although the figure didn't move like any Pokemon she had ever seen, so Ash would join her and Brock in searching for it.

"If it's a Pokemon, I wanna catch it! Rain, storm, or lightning...I'm gonna find out what that was!"

"Ash, come on! We're way ahead of ya!" Yelled Brock, who was already running with Misty after the mysterious figure.

"Hey!" Ash took off through the wet foliage , dodging trees left ad right through the rain after his friends. He finally caught up to his friends who had stopped. After catching his breath, he asked his friends, "What did we stop for? Which way did the 'Pokemon' go?"

"Sshhhh!" He got from Misty. Ash looked then for an answer from Brock, who seemed to be concentrating. Brock's eyes were closed and his hands cupped, making semicircles over his ears.

"He is trying to listen for Crobat. He sent out Crobat to look for Noctowl. since you left him behind. Crobat might also pick up some things above the trees that the rain would have disabled Noctowl to see because his supersonic isn't strong enough.

"Oh."

"Zubat and Noctowl are on their way back together," Brock announced, his concentration pose still in use.

"How can he hear them?" Ash whispered towards Misty, next to him.

"He's a Pokemon breeder, Ash. He's more in tune with Pokemon, especially his own, than we think. Him and Crobat have been together ever since Crobat was a Golbat, and even a Zubat. Remember?" _'Do I always have to explain everything to him like a child?'_ Misty often wondered.

"Oh."

"Here they are," Brock announced as the two flying Pokemon swooped down through the forest canopy to their masters.

"Find anyplace for shelter, Noctowl? Or see that red and white thing?" A hoarse voice asked his Pokemon. 

"Yeah, did you find anything with your supersonic, either, Crobat?" After a few minutes, and a series of chirps, pitches, and other noises flying Pokemon make, exited Crobat's and Noctowl's mouths, Brock spoke. By now, the forest was turning dark from the clouds' shadows and the nearing of the closing of the day.

"So, you guys are saying that there is a cabin not far off, a few hollow trees, and a cave, right?" Summarized Brock. 

A "chirp" confirmed Brock.

"Didga see that red and white Pokemon that I'm gonna capture?" 

Another "chirp" left Ash looking disappointed. The Pokemon couldn't sense things very well through the foliage with the storm. At that moment, thunder could be heard loudly. 

"Ah man! I really wanted to capture, or at least see, whatever it was you guys were talking about!" wailed Ash.

"We can still look for it on our way to a shelter," said Misty.

"She's right, Ash. Now, where should we go? The cabin sounds best to me, but Crobat said that the cave is closest!" Brock was now trying to yell over the sounds of the storm.

"O.K. Which way is the cave?"

"Just call back Noctowl, I'll use Crobat to lead us there. Come on, let's go!" With that, the trio headed at a fast speed through the storm to find shelter; their green, pink, and blue ponchos whipping violently as they went.

* * *

'How did this happen? I thought she would have escaped from falling under the tree.....but that arrow. Where had it come from? For what purpose? And who shot it? My God.... Jess is so still....her crimson blood soaks herself and me....it's everywhere. I want to cry and puke. I can't, though. Jessie is depending on me. For once, Jessie is depending on me. Jessie, Meowth, and I need to get to that cabin. Oh, I hope Meowth knows where he is going. God...that arrow didn't come through her other side. What are we going to do? Come on Jess.....please open your oceanic eyes.....twitch an elegant finger....cry....anything! God, I....I....I....nevermind. I can't think that now. I'm going to get you through this.......I have to.

This storm is really bad. Just our luck, huh, Jess? Nothing good ever comes to us. Maybe that's because we're part of Team Rocket. I wish we were never mixed up in this organization. At least it's better than other things........

Okay, I have to concentrate on following Meowth now, because knowing me, I'll just trip over something and drop Jess if I don't stay alert.' James had a million other thoughts flooding his brain at the moment. The storm, the arrow, Meowth, the tree, and Jessie. Especially Jessie. She has been his best friend since....well, ever since they were both admitted to Pokemon Technical Institute. After only one night of fun, they were both flunked. Then there was the bike gang. And finally, they became Rockets. They had journeyed through so many obstacles together that James knew he wouldn't be the same if....if....no, he couldn't think about that now, not when it hit so close to reality.

James could now tell that the trees were starting to thin as they neared the cabin. At this point James was glad he wasn't tired of running and carrying Jessie. He figured it was adrenaline and just being toughened up by being in Team Rocket. Finally, he spotted the cabin. Meowth, being a ways ahead of James, picked the door open, then closed it to the thundering storm outside after James entered.

Once inside the cabin, Meowth noted that there was a simple fireplace, a sofa, two recliners, and a coffee table in the main room. There was a kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms also.

James laid Jessie on the sofa on her right, and uninjured, side.

"Jess, hang in there," James said to the unconscious woman, wiping wet hair from her wet and pale forehead. "I'm gonna help you.... Meowth and I, I mean." James then quickly went into the kitchen, clearing the wetness from his eyes, and returned with towels to dry everybody off.

"Jimmy, is dere anyting dat I can do ta help?"

"Yeah...go get some fabric or more towels to use as bandages, then boil some water to sterilize things...thanks ," James replied . James was scared to death knowing what he and Meowth would have to do to remove the arrow. Everybody on his team had standard training in medicines and first aid, but removing an arrow from someone...no-removing an arrow that had not gone all the way through was not in the training. James knew in his brain he had to do this though, because going to a regular hospital was out of the question due to the fact that they were in Team Rocket, and the closest Team Rocket hospital wasn't close at all. Removing the arrow would cause more pain to Jessie than actually being shot, James knew, and he was afraid to hurt her more than she already was. The last thing he wanted to do was inflict pain to the woman he loved, but she would die if the arrow wasn't removed, and if she did survive the removal, she would heal in time. 

Just as Meowth went to find some fabric, "Meowth?" James asked, like a lost, sad little boy, with his eyes filling with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"Yeah, Jim?" Meowth always called James by Jimmy or Jim either when he was happy, or when he felt he needed to comfort James. 

"I don't know what happened....one second she was right behind us, then pushing us out of the way of a falling tree that she should have been able to escape from, then she gets shot with an arrow. Who would do such a thing? And why?" James was in deep concentration, with his eyebrows furrowed and tears running down his face in frustration, fear, and curiosity. Whether or not Meowth answered his questions, he needed to say them to help clear his mind. James was still in deep thought when Meowth spoke up.

"I dunno James....but I do know that she will be wakin up soon....and will be in a lot of pain," replied Meowth. Then after a pause to let what he said sink into James, who was still lost in his thoughts on Jessie, he said, "We gotta do someting about the arrow now." With that, James snapped out of his trance. Meowth's words were like a wake-up call.

"Well, I know the arrow has to be removed, but how do you propose we do that, Meowth?" James was busy toweling off Jessie and himself with the towels Meowth was finally able to bring. He had an idea, but he feared it wasn't a good one, so he asked Meowth.

"Well.....for one- it has ta come out. Two- dere isn't a hospital around, and it would be hard gettin dere. Three-we woul-" Meowth was cut off by James.

"Would you tell me something I **don't** know, Meowth! I know all this already, just get to the important part, which is removing the arrow! I know we have to do it, so just go from there! I just want this over with! My best friend in the whole world could be dying, and all you can think about is stuff I already know!" James was frustrated and his frustration was turning to anger.

"Will you let Me-owth finish!" James received a slight scratch attack from his burst of anger towards Meowth, but that seemed to make him sit and listen to Meowth, who now spoke quietly.

"James, remember, if you yell too loud, you'll disturb Jessie. Why don't you think of what's best for her, and not for yours-"

"I **am** thinking about her Meowth," James interrupted, his voice full of meaning, but quieter now, after taking in Meowth's advice to be quiet. "I want more than anything for her just to be o.k.. I would rather die than cause any harm to come to her ever. It kills me every day after that damn rat blows us all into the sky like we're just targets in a video game. It kills me to see Jessie injured from a blast off. I want nothing more than to see that rat get blasted off for hurting her. Actually, I want nothing more than to see his fucking twerp of a trainer get blasted off. But even more, I want to hurt the one who did this to Jessie. She doesn't deserve this at all. Yeah, she acts tough, but at heart she means no harm to anybody....well maybe except for the twerps, but.... anyway, I just want my Jessie to be happy." 

James had now begun crying into his hands softly while seated on the floor next to Jessie. Meowth had known James cared, and possibly liked Jessie, and he had always hoped for them to be together one day, but now he knew James' feeling were deeper than he had thought. Now Meowth knew that James was in love with Jessie. For the past year, Meowth had suspected a deeper affection than a crush, but James confirmed Meowth's suspicion when he said he would rather die than hurt Jessie, but especially when James referred to Jessie as being his Jessie.

"James, I know you are upset, but we need to focus and help Jessie, I think she's starting to wake up," said Meowth, starting to boil some water. For the moment, it was his job to be the focused one. 

"You're right, Meowth," James said still solemnly. Meowth turned and looked at James, who was now stroking Jessie's cheek with a sad, frightened, frustrated, and concerned look on his face. Meowth was about to say something, but then James blinked and his solemn expressions changed to those of anger, protectiveness, and aggression. He stood up from caressing Jessie's cheek with his fists clenched, yet his face perfectly placid. Except for his eyes- his eyes gave him away. Meowth could almost see a raging inferno burning in them. This fire was of James' soul, anger, and his love all mixed together in a huge volcano of emotion. His primal instincts of a male to protect his family were stronger than ever. He loved Jessie, and after going through so much together, they were like a family. Meowth had seen James angry, frustrated, and loving, but he had never seen James look and act the way he was now. Meowth was sure that if James didn't collect himself, that he could hurt himself, or worse- Jessie. If James let his emotions and instincts take over him, then he would be of no use in trying to save Jessie. Meowth adored both of his friends. They were nearly the only friends, human or Pokemon, he had because they accepted him the way he was; no tricks, lies, or evils. Meowth felt he belonged with Jessie and James. 

But that was the thing- Jessie **and** James, together. Without one would be like day without night; an unbalance. If day ceased to exist, then night would remain, darkness would remain, and eventually, night would cease to exist because there is no day to balance the equation. You don't get Jessie without James, and you don't get James without Jessie. Meowth had wondered if there was such a thing as soul-mates in his past, and thought that the idea was silly. He figured that there were too many people to actually know which person was made for you. To Meowth Jessie and James were the closest to soul mates he had ever seen, but with a differnece. Meowth believed that they shared one soul, each born with one half. They aren't soul-mates, they are soul-sharers. Basically the same thing, but the bond is stronger. That was Meowth's beliefs on what Jessie and James are together. 

"So, let's ge-," Meowth began, a little intimidated and worried about James new stance, even though he knew James would never hurt a fly.

"I'm getting Jessie out of this! And when I do, I'm going to track whoever the mother fucker was who did this to Jessie, and make them pay!" James interrupted. "I'll make them know about pain! What they did was cruel, it is god-damned fucking wrong to shoot people with arrows! Arrows! God damn it! Arrows!" James was verging on hysterics and gave out an ironic 'ha!' at hearing the word 'arrow' again. " I hope whoever did this plans on rotting in Hell with the rest of the fucking people who have ruined my life!" 

At this point he was in a rage of tears, as his voice started to crack. "I hope they can feel the sorrow and emptiness of coming so close to losing the most important being in their life!" With that, James collapsed on the floor near the couch crying loudly through his now fading anger. Now he said in a barely audible voice, "I hope they know how it feels to coming so close to loosing the person they love."

James had broken down completely by this point, and was now sobbing uncontrollably , with his hands gripping the sides of his head on the ground. He didn't care if Meowth had heard his last comment, because he was too stressed at this point, and he figured that the cat probably already knew.

This scene completely shocked Meowth, for James never really cried about serious things, only about vanity, bottle caps, or food. Meowth was crying to himself. He had said it, James had said it through his rage that he was in love with Jessie. Meowth had figured it out, but he had never heard James actually say it till now. He was positive Jessie loved James. He remembered one night, he caught Jessie talking in her sleep saying James name and then relaxing with a smile on her face after a nightmare.

Meowth hoped they could make it out of this nightmare. But this one was for real. It was flesh and blood, not fragments of the subconscious mind. Now, Meowth looked through teary eyes from James on the floor, to Jessie on the couch. Now two of his friends needed his help. He heard the water boiling steadily at this point, and knew he needed James to snap out of it. 

Meowth slowly edged his way over to James, still unsure if he was volatile or not, and spoke. "Jimmy, da water's boilin now, just like you wanted," he tried. Still no response from James, who was now rocking back and forth, holding his head. Meowth was beginning to grow impatient, but he realized that in order to help Jessie, he first had to help James.

So he scratched James- pretty hard, too, then quickly hopped away, as he was still unsure of James in his mood. 

"Meowth!" was all James cried as he clutched where he was scratched.

"Look, James, dis is da second time you have broken down!" Meowth yelled. Then Meowth looked to Jessie in time to see her furrow her eyebrows. "We have towels, bandage tings, boilin water, and ourselves. We also have our friend to take care of." Meowth had lowered his voice to a whisper to say that last part after looking at Jessie and remembering to keep quiet. Meowth paused and looked into James eyes, seeing if he had understood and snapped out of his break down. 

James nodded his head furiously as he wiped away his tears after a few seconds of thinking it over. He then stood up and took a big breath of air. "Now we just need to remove the arrow, huh?" James asked.

"Yeah.....do you know how we are gonna do it?"

"Yes, I think so, Meowth," James answered Meowth. He was trying to stay calm now because he figured that he and Meowth were Jessie's only chance. He then took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, we can't just pull it out.... It has to be pushed through, then the end has to be broken off, then we can remove it." James looked at Meowth, who nodded agreement in response, then to Jessie again. He now saw her eyebrows furrowed in pain as Meowth had a minute ago. She gave a little moan, now with tears of pain escaping her closed eyes. 

"James?...... James?...... James....," Jessie cried out his name meekly, her eyes still shut, while trying to sit up an move around on the couch.

"Jess, I'm right here. Sshhh.....it will be fine, lay back down on your side, or you'll hurt yourself mor-"

"James, it hurts, it hurts, James," Jessie interrupted. She was now lying down, clutching onto James arm tightly. 

"I know, I know. Meowth and I are going to help you."

"Dat's right, Jess. Meowth is here ta help you, too," said Meowth in a comforting way, then spoke quieter, to James. "James, all of da stuff is ready: the water, towels, and I also remembered that we would need something too ."

"Alright, Meowth," said James. As Meowth went to retrieve the supplies, James spoke to Jessie.

"Jessie, we are going to have to remove this arrow. O.k.?"

"But.....James? It won't hurt.....will it?" Jessie asked hopefully, although she already knew the answer. She was trying to slightly rock herself while lying on her side because of the pain. Her eyes were also shut tightly.

"Jessie, look at me. Open your eyes," James ordered softly, taking Jessie's chin in his hand, tilting her face toward himself. 

"But it hurts," Jessie cried softly.

"Jessie, you know Meowth and I would never do anything to hurt you.....we would never do anything that wasn't for your own well-being. Now, I know it hurts, but please, open your eyes. For me?" She slowly opened her eyes, as if it hurt to do so.

"That's better. Now, Jessie, Meowth and I are going to remove the arrow. We will try to do it quikly....but it will hurt," James informed her. Jessie let out another moan, shutting her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It needs to come out. I trust you. Just get it over with." Jessie knew this was for the best, but feared the pain.

"Here's da stuff, James. We should just get it ova wid, like Jess said," said Meowth, upon entering the room. He set the supplies on the coffee table.

"O.k. Thanks, Meowth," said James, then turned back to Jessie. "Jessie, are you ready?" She nodded a 'yes' and let James, who was now sitting on the couch facing her, lift her into a sitting position to lean against the front side of his shoulder. She clutched onto him tightly again. Then he spoke into her ear, "Alright, Jessie, first, we are going to have to push the arrow through, o.k." Jessie nodded again. She was now breathing deeply, with tears still streaming down her face, but she was trying her best to be strong. She was in a lot of pain at the moment, but she knew that it wasn't even close to what she would be feeling. 

James then spoke to Meowth, "O.k. Meowth, can you be ready with the towels and bandages?"

"Sure ting. I already have dem," answered Meowth. Then after giving a look of confidence to James that said 'you can do it', he said, "Just make it fast." James nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

James used his hands on the end of the thick arrow shaft to push the arrow through quickly with a grunt of strength. He felt Jessie lurch forward to his shoulder harder and her grasp on him became extremely tight. She gasped, unable to breathe for a second. Then, she screamed, tears down her face, which was contorted in pain. James winced at this and at the sound of flesh being torn through. He then hastily managed to break the bloody tip off the arrow, which was now seen through Jessie's front. This caused another moan of pain from Jessie and her breathing became more strained and deep. James then pulled the shaft out through her back, trying to block out the sucking sound of the blood, flesh and arrow. He then felt a warm sticky substance leaking onto his shirt. He didn't need to look to know what it was. 

At that moment, Jessie could only feel the pain in her shoulder as it coursed through her body becoming so great that she was gasping for breath and shaking with shock. Her brow was furrowed in extreme pain and confusion. 

'Who the hell had done this to me? Why? Why does someone want to cause pain to me? It hurts so bad! James is here though. I hope he will take protect me. I feel sick. Maybe this is what I get for acting like such a bitch all the time....I guess I deserve this. Fuck, it hurts so much! I want to die! Why won't it stop! James....." A million thoughts raced through Jessie's head through her torment. She began to feel lightheaded and dizzy from the pain and instant loss of blood.

She was still leaned against James for support and he had to quickly pry her off of him and lay her on her side on the couch so Meowth could use the towels to soak up her blood. James then got a good look at the blood covering Jessie and himself and felt sick to his stomach. He bit his lip and looked to the ground to stare at the bloody arrow pieces with hot tears stinging his eyes. He released his lip when he tasted salty blood and wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist. When he looked again to the arrows, any color in his face drained as he noticed something so obvious that he hadn't noticed before. 

He then viciously grabbed the arrow parts into his hand, clutching them tightly as he examined them. They were hollowed with a liquid venom exiting from the broken ends. He threw the pieces furiously against the wall, muttering to himself as he walked across the room to vent his anger. 

"Shit!" was what Meowth caught from James' mouth along with many other obscenities as he quickly looked up from tending to the wimpering Jessie on the couch to James. Meowth could tell that there was something James had found out about the arrows. James had now come back to Jessie's side with even more tears spilling mournfully down his cheeks and looked to Meowth.

"Jim....what is it? What's wrong wid da arrows?" started Meowth. James simply shook his head in disbelief. "Dey're poisoned, aren't dey?" A silent tear from James confirmed Meowth's suspicions. "Damnit! Alright, James, dere is no way ta get da poison from her now, other den clean da wound, cauterize it, and try ta den flush her body of da venom some other way, because she can't afford ta loose anymore blood. Stay wid her while I get da hot rod ready for, well youse know what for," said Meowth, leaving James' and Jessie's sides to get the tools from the fire.

"James.....make it stop. Please make it stop, make it go away....," Jessie trailed on as James held her hand. 

"It's almost over, Jess. Just try to relax. focus on my eyes, Jess. Look, Meowth and I are here for you, do you see it in my eyes?"

Jessie nodded in response. 

"What were you angry about, though?" Jessie asked through clenched teeth as she stared into James' soothing emerald eyes. She was still writhing in pain and breathing deeply. The pain wasn't being nullified, it only seemed to be increasing with every slowly passing second. She could still feel her blood oozing out of her shoulder and the world around her was spinning. She had asked the question to try to stay awake. 

"Well, whoever shot you, well they.......they poisoned the arrows, Jess. But don't worry, Meowth and I will take care of you. I promise, I will not let anything happen to you again, Jess. Just try to hang in there." She nodded in a pained response.

Jessie was starting to feel a stubborn tiredness that became more persistent with every passing second. A peaceful calling was telling her that if she just closed her eyes, everything, all the pain, physical and mental, all the pains and scars she had recieved through her life, would go away.....forever. She tried to close her eyes at that moment.

"Jessie, keep looking to my eyes, please! Don't quit on me now! Stay with me, come on Jess, you've almost made it," James was now holding one of Jessie's hands with one of his own and another one was pressed against the front of her still bleeding shoulder, as if his hand alone could stop the bleeding. Crimson fluid seeped between James fingers like lost memories.

"James, hurry, prop her up so I can do dis!" Meowth came runing over to the couch with the heated metal rod. James was still talking to Jessie and telling her to keep her gaze on his eyes. She had managed to look into his eyes again, although it took a great deal of effort, for her eyelids were extremely heavy to her. Suddenly, James saw her pupils dilate in pain and surprise as the wounded flesh on her back was burned to a close. She gasped again and cried out in pain. She now seemed to be hyperventilating as she was lurching forward to James, who held her and turned her so Meowth could close the other side of he shoulder. There it was.....she could smell it. The rancid smell of her own flesh and blood burning came to her nose, making her Jessie feel even more faint. This time, she had cried out, although it was muffled by James chest as she leaned against him. 

At this point, everything was spinning faster and faster and dark shadows threatened to engulf her very being. All she felt was pain.....physical pain, mental pain from her haunting memories, and other things, too. She felt regret..... 'Why has my life been such a waste? I should have been nicer to him, poor James. I wonder if he'll even miss me? Why should he? I've been such a bitch......I'll never get to tell him.....' These thoughts plagued her mind. Jessie could hear James calling to her and slightly shaking her as he held her to him. She could feel his sorrowful tears on her head. She could smell him and her singed flesh as he held her close. These last thoughts of James on her senses were erased as she felt the overwhelming pain, tiredness, and sorrow circle her with black, making her even more dizzy. Just when she thought the blackness couldn't become darker and the spinning faster.......she knew no more as she slumped down into James' sad loving arms.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I didn't feel like bothering with one earlier, but it has been weighing on my conscious that I should, so here it is, although I hate disclaimers. I do not and never will own anything having to do with Pokemon. Pokemon and all its relations belong to Satoshi Somebody, Nintendo, 4Kids, and a bunch of other rich people making money off of people's obsessions. Anyway......enjoy this next installment!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit! James, dis is not good, dis is not good at all! She can't pass out now! We could lose her! Damnit, James! How could we have been so stupid?! We should have known dat dere was poison in dose arrows! We should have known! We just have ta keep her wounds clean and try ta keep her breathing-," Meowth was raving on once he noticed that Jessie had passed out into James' arms. He then looked into James' swollen watery emerald eyes, which pleaded for the world to be perfect and for this all to be one big dream that he would wake up from soon. Meowth hated to be the one to break it to James, but he had to state the possibility of......of......... "James......James, she might not make it......," Meowth tried, observing James' features to check if he should continue. "We have to think of what could happen. Jess is in a fatal situation.......if she doesn't get the help she needs........if we can't help her...........," Meowth choked back his sobs, ".......she won't make it." Meowth finished and started crying to himself silently, he didn't want James to be more upset, and it was Meowth's turn to be the leader for a change.

"I know, Meowth." James replied to Meowth with a calm voice and then, after quickly wiping at his eyes, began tending to Jessie's wounds. He would check every few seconds to make sure that Jess was still breathing. He had reason to be paranoid.......he and Meowth had no idea what that poison would do or how it would affect her body. They also had no idea who had shot the arrow. Questions could be answered later, though, but Jessie needed help now, so James told Meowth to put some more logs on the dimming fire in the humble fireplace. He knew very well that Jessie could leave any second now, and it scared the hell out of him. He had never been alone since he met her all those so-far-away years at Pokemon Technical. The loud crackling of fire broke James out of his thoughts as Meowth added fuel to their source of light and heat. James could now see that it was dark outside and he could only see the last traces of light through the window of the cabin.

James turned his attention back to Jessie. He had her shoulder bandaged up as properly as could and had put her in a clean shirt that Meowth had found in the dresser of one bedroom. 

"Meowth, take a look at the arrows. See if you can't find anything out from them." James ordered to Meowth in a flat tone. Now that his emotional outbreaks were under control for the most part, he had his mind set on one thing, and one thing only--helping Jessie and getting revenge. He had never wanted revenge before. But now he was wishing to taste it, to revel in its sweet bliss and torture, to cause it, be one with it. These new feelings were confusing him, for on one side, he felt only the deepest love for his partner, and on the other, he felt a burning hatred and need for revenge for whoever did this on the other. Brushing all horrid thoughts from his mind, temporarily, he looked to see Meowth sniffing the arrows and examining them.

"What did you find? Do you know anything more?" James queried. 

"I can barely smell someting , almost.......familiar........I can't place my nose on it dough..........but I know I recognize da slight scent from somewhere.........," Meowth stated, before continuing. "And da venom, poison substance.......it ain't from any Pokemon, it was created by humans. Dat is all I know, James."

"Hhhmmmmm......," James tried to think of anything that would aid in finding clues about the arrows. He had no ideas. "Thank you anyway, Meowth." Meowth watched as James went back to stroking Jessie's cheek and making sure she was still breathing. Her breaths were deep and strained somewhat, but she was still breathing, and that was all James and Meowth could hope for at this point. 

"James, why don't you go eat someting? Or at least use the restroom? You need to walk around. If you're up ta it, ya might as well get more firewood before it's completely dark," Meowth suggested. "You should get at least some sleep as well, also, James. It won't do any good ta Jessie if she needs ya, and ya are a wreck! I'll watch over her for a while. Don't worry, I'll wake come get ya or wake ya if da need arises," finished Meowth. James was tired and it showed on his face. 

"But-," James tried to protest, but Meowth gave him a look that advised otherwise. Knowing that refusing Meowth's advise would be inevitable, he relieved himself, found a bit of stale cereal in a cupboard in the small kitchen, and then headed over to check on Jessie.

"She's doing the same, James. Go get some rest or some firewood if ya don't want ta sleep right now. I'll watch her. Go on," Meowth won the fight again. James sighed after kissing Jessie's pale forehead tenderly before stepping out into the darkness that matched his mood. James rubbed his hands over his arms in an attempt to stay warm. Tonight was a cold night. 

It was pitch black by this time, and the stars shone brightly in contrast with the sky. The moon was a slender crescent and seemed to be suspended from a string at its top point. Night sounds were emitted from all around from insects and small critters of the night. Picking up the few pieces of wood around the cabin, James decided to venture into the woods a little farther, he could still carry a few more logs in his arms. As he walked a little deeper into the forest, he noticed that he could see his own breath in front of him. He hoped that Jessie and Meowth were warm inside the cabin. As he bent down to pick up the last piece of wood that would fit in his arms, his blood ran cold and adrenaline pumped through his brain with a fight or flight response. A branch had snapped a few feet behind him...........

TBC..............

Please review!


End file.
